Andy
Andy is a CPU Mii from Wii Sports, Wii Sports Resort and Wii Party. Wii Sports In Tennis, Andy is a Pro with a skill level of 1200 and he doubles with either Keiko or Steph. In Baseball, he is good at around 730. Andy's team consists of him, Tyrone, Yoko, Ai, Alex, Daisuke, Haru, Naomi and Ashley. He plays on the teams of Tatsuaki, Steph, Ryan, Hayley, Julie, Kathrin, Keiko and Michael. In Boxing, he is okay, his level is 400-500. Wii Sports Resort He is a low-skilled Basketball player and his team consists of Megan and Takashi. His level is only 56+ (the 4th worst player). In Swordplay, he is in Pro Class, and his level is 1331+ (the 12th best player). He isn't good at Table Tennis, His skill level is only around 146+. He is very bad at Cycling, coming 84th out of 98. Wii Party In Wii Party, Andy is a Beginner Mii. Trivia * You earn his badge for making 1 edit on a "CPU" article. However, on My Miis Wiki, you earn his badge for making 250 edits on "CPU" articles. * His Japanese name is Andii. * In the Boxing training room, there're some pictures on the walls. In one of them, you can see Matt (already as the Boxing Champion, evidenced by his silver gloves) and Andy, both younger and with different hairstyles, are about to fight each other. This suggests that Andy tried to beat Matt to become the new Champion, but failed. * He isn't good at any sport in Wii Sports Resort, Swordplay being the only exception to this. * Andy is the worst male player in Basketball Not to be on Miguel's team, and is the worst player in Basketball not to be on Miguel's team. (4th worst at Basketball of any Mii) * Andy appears in 14 Swordplay Showdown Stages. * His name is English. * Andy is ambidextrous because he is left-handed in Tennis and Table Tennis, but is right-handed in Baseball. Gallery AndyDACotQR.JPG|Andy's QR Code, as seen in the portrait. Badge-12-0.png|Andy's badge. 32- Andy's Team.jpg|Andy's Baseball Team. Matt VS. Andy.jpg|The picture mentioned in the Trivia Section. 2018-02-09 (7).png|Andy in Boxing. 2018-02-09 (56).png|Andy in Baseball. 20180211_073759.jpg|Andy and his teammates Megan and Takashi in Basketball. IMG_0004.JPG|Andy about to play a Table Tennis Match. 2018-03-13 (12).png|Andy doubling up with Keiko in Wii Sports Tennis. 2018-03-13 (13).png|Andy doubling up with Steph in Wii Sports Tennis. IMG 0455.jpg|Andy with David, Oscar, Kentaro, Pierre, Ren, Theo, Shouta, Jake, Tyrone, and Michael. Smile.jpg|Andy smiling with Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, Elisa, Marco, and Mike. Andy_marimba.jpg|A Wii Music Artwork. 2018-05-25 (14).png|Andy in Swordplay Duel. DSC01954.JPG|Andy in Swordplay Speed Slice. 2018-07-10 (9).png|Andy pitching in Baseball. 15318695200911324925600.jpg|Andy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15318712088361174365258.jpg|Another photo of Andy as a rival in Swordplay Showdown. 15319545079671961797120.jpg 2018-07-24 (3).png|Andy playing Basketball at High Noon. Andy8647.png IMG 20180803 162049.jpg|Andy playing Cry Babies. IMG_0725.JPG|Andy swordfighting at dusk. 2018-08-29 (24).png|Andy in Cycling. 2018-10-08 (110).png Akira, Hiromi, Fumiko, Tyrone, Helen, Andy, Megan, Midori, Jessie, and Hiromasa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Anna, Nelly, Greg, Abe, Shinta, Siobhan, Andy, Silke, and Marisa featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Misaki, Andy, Marisa, Mike, Rachel, Tatsuaki, Daisuke, Eduardo, Yoshi, Keiko, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Matt, Marisa, Tommy, Theo, Rin, Patrick, Tyrone, Andy, and Eddy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ren, Kathrin, Miyu, Takashi, Hayley, Alisha, Andy, Giovanna, Naomi, Nelly, and Julie featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Victor, Ryan, Sandra, Ai, Andy, Yoko, Eddy, and Patrick featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Mia, David, Saburo, Pierre, Andy, Alisha, Holly, Jackie, Abby, Midori, Miguel, and Yoko featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Michael, Ian, David, Shinnosuke, Megan, Eduardo, Patrick, Greg, Sota, Tyrone, Andy, and Pierre featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Saburo, Andy, and Nelly participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png 1- Beginner.jpg Shouta, Andy, Victor, and Nelly featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Eva, Fumiko, Vincenzo, Andy, Silke, Alex, Elisa, and Gwen featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Marco, Mike, Andy, Pablo, Victor, Shinta, Miyu, and Elisa featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Giovanna, Takumi, Asami, Midori, Shohei, Alex, Ren, Nelly, Takashi, Andy, Martin, Fumiko, Theo, Ian, and Gwen featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ryan, Silke, Patrick, Luca, Maria, Alisha, Eva, Barbara, Takumi, Saburo, Tyrone, Keiko, Abby, Shohei, Andy, Greg, Jackie, Naomi, and Marco featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ai, Andy, and Takumi participating in Popgun Posse in Wii Party.png Marisa, Takashi, and Andy participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png James, Yoshi, Andy, Miguel, and Holly featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png 2018-11-15 (17).png 2018-11-15.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Chop Chops in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Flag Fracas in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Flap Hurdles in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Ram Jam in Wii Party.png Mia, Abby, and Andy participating in Stop Watchers in Wii Party.png Andy, Hiromasa, Ai, Alex, and James featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Ursula, Takashi, Ai, Sarah, Naomi, and Andy featured in Swap Meet in Wii Party.png Abe, Alisha, Jessie, Fumiko, Emily, David, Midori, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Andy, Miguel, and Tatsuaki participating in Lucky Launch in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Crash Balls in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Cry Babies in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Flag Fracas with Haru as the referee in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Moon Landing in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Saucer Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Miguel, Tatsuaki, and Andy participating in Walk-Off in Wii Party.png Andy in Bowling.JPG Lucia, Hiroshi, Barbara, Tatsuaki, Pierre, Ian, Haru, Shinnosuke, Tommy, Daisuke, Miguel, Theo, Sarah, Kentaro, Matt, and Andy featured in Commuter Count in Wii Party.png Ai, Gwen, Luca, Eddy, Hiroshi, Pablo, Shohei, and Andy featured in Smile Snap in Wii Party.png Wii-party-4e262ac432f04.jpg Category:Beginner CPU Category:Miis Category:Male Miis Category:Wii Sports Miis Category:Wii Sports Resort Miis Category:Wii Party Miis Category:Pro Category:Mii's Who Love Orange Category:Double Pro Category:Gold badge Miis on the My Miis wiki Category:Mii Category:Wii Party Artworks Category:Adults Category:Wii Sports Category:Wii Sports Resort Category:Black Eyed Miis Category:Bronze badge Miis Category:CPU Category:Swordplay Pros Category:CPU Mii Category:Tennis Pros Category:4 Letters Category:Black haired Miis Category:Unknown Nationality Category:Orange Males Category:Trivia Category:Two-time Pro